Project Summary NeuroLux Inc. recently developed and commercialized a fully-implantable, wireless optogenetic ?LED stimulator that is 10 times smaller by volume and 100 times lighter in weight than current state-of-the-art methodology (www.neurolux.org/products). With this technology, the neural circuitry of an unrestricted, freely moving animal can be manipulated on-demand, allowing us to study the dynamic effects of neurostimulation on task performance. Based on this on-going effort, we conceptualized a way to adapt the technology to permit wireless electroencephalography (EEG) and electromyography (EMG) recordings, providing a readout of the stimulation effects on neural and muscular activity. Experimentally, the device will permit long-term (> 1 year) cognitive and behavioral neuroscience studies that are outside the reach of current battery-operated devices (~1-3 months). Existing wireless recording systems require the implantation of large, bulky, heavy power sources that often induce tissue necrosis and inflammation, leading to experimental failure and precluding critical longer-term studies. The complex, multi-part construction and the required batteries limit the manufacturability and the size/weight/operating time of current EEG systems. The proposed program titled ?Wireless Implantable Neural Recording Device? focuses efforts on the development of a wireless, battery-free EEG/EMG recording, system that will avoid bulky headpieces or other external hardware completely, relying instead on a fully implantable architecture. This system will allow high quality real-time electrophysiological data transmission streams, without physical connection to external recording sources or power supply/battery systems. This type of system, will undoubtedly greatly simplifying the equipment requirements, cost and user interfaces for the investigator. Current collaborations with experts in neuroscience from Medical University of South Carolina (MUSC), Harvard Medical and the US Army Research Laboratory (ARL) we will allow rapid develop and validation of our novel EEG system. Testing the device using sleep, seizure and social interaction models in three independent laboratories will ensure broad utility and allow for rapid circuit design modifications. Lessons learned from this wireless data transfer effort will further allow us to adapt our technology into additional recording capabilities as future needs arise The Neural recording device proposed will be both compatible and complimentary with the current technology platforms offered by NeuroLux Inc. This technology represents an important advance in tools for neuroscience research.